The Adventures Of Amour: Le Lecteur
by CatherineNyan
Summary: When you, named Amour, find a little black box, you get sucked in the world of Miraculous. You transform into Lecteur, who can control The Miraculous World. So what do you do? You make The Miraculous Class read fanfictions, watch their show, watch comic dubs, and basically give them all fandom stuff. Join The Adventures Of Amour: Le Lecteur! (On Hiatus)
1. The Beginning

**A/N Back at it again! Another story, like a Watching Miraculous, Reading Fanfics, Comic Dubs, etcetera. So the person in the story, Amour, is basically YOU! So every dialogue I make for her, is representing the fandom, and how THEY will REACT to the story! Short Prologue, just to get you ready!**

Amour's PoV

I stayed up all night, without any sleep. Why, you ask? BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID FANDOM, TAKING OVER MY LIFE! Okay, maybe it's not that big of a deal, but seriously. This thing, this amazingly-stupid weird cartoon, of a cat and a ladybug, has taken over my social life, my internet life, and my _shipping_ life. Like I even had one.

And now I'm here, running to school 'cause I missed the school bus. _Again._

"Hey, can you watch where you're going!" I turned around to see Ophelia. Ugh, that psychocat again. _See what I mean? I'm making cat jokes now._ I see her near me, as I roll my eyes.

"What is it, 'Phelia?" I ask. Not like I wanted to talk to her at all, but what else could I do? Run away, that would make me look like a chicken. Or I could punch her in the face, if I had any muscle, which I don't.

"Ugh, nothing Amour." She said, stretching out the "ou" in Amour, to make it sound as insulting as it could possibly be. Honestly, it didn't sound that insulting for me, but to her, it could have sounded like she was a fashion judge.

I continued running, I was inside school now, but not yet in my classroom, and as I did, I stumbled across a little box on the floor. _I wonder what that is,_ I thought. I put it in my bag until-

 **RING RING**

-the bell rang. I sighed, and put the black box in my bag, and proceeded to go to the office. I walked to the office, without any permission from the teacher, because I knew that she would scold me for not bringing a white slip.

"Miss Amateur, do you know what time it is?" I hear Miss Smith's voice when I entered the office. I wanted to reply, _Of course I know what the time is, if I didn't then why did I even go here?_ But deep down I knew I'd get in more trouble than I already am in.

"Sorry Miss Smith, I stayed up late at night, because of a, uh, SPECIAL REPORT!" I say. I had to think of some other excuse, I couldn't say that _I was reading a cute fluff fic, about two fictional characters, that are in a kids' show._

"Reading a what?" Miss Smith said. I said that out loud didn't I? I said that I was shipping two people out loud to a teacher, who could tell my parents, that I liked two fictional characters, that will probably never exist ever.

 _It's not._

 _ **Creepy.**_

I looked at Miss Smith, and gave a cheeky smile. She rolled her light blue-green eyes, and gave me a white slip. I muttered a "thank you", and walked to hell- I mean my classroom.

 **Time Skip**

 **(Because nothing interesting happened today, and that Author-chan has no time to write)**

 **At Home**

I look at the box, which was right in front of me. I gave it a stare, waiting for some Kwami to pop out and tell me that I'm Ladybug.

 _That of course, did not happen._

I open the box, there was nothing inside. Just an empty black box, which fit in the palm of my hand. So why was I so intrigued? What made me get the box, thinking it would lead me to a magical world, where ships come true? I realized, that there was only one, true, realistic, and believable explanation for why.

I've read too much fanfiction.

I look at my laptop, given by the school, cause I'm broke as hell, and I click on the on button. Leaving the empty box, I search for Fluff Fiction, and smile creepily as I read some interesting fanfictions. And after at least 10 fluff fics later, I sat on my bed, tired from school. I look at the black box again, and decided to investigate it. _Maybe there's something inside, that's hidden?_

I grab the box, and hold it in my hands. I lift the flap open, and put in a little silver ring, and ladybug earring, as I felt like I was Master Fu or something. I opened the box, and brought out the two "miraculouses". I hold the black box, when suddenly…

Everything Was **Dark.**


	2. Terrecle

**A/N Part Two! I really like this story, so here you go! Sophia Smiths is another character in my story, so yeah. And No, I'm not Sophia. I don't even have her personality. Also, I changed the name to: The Adventures Of Amour: Le Lecteur, because I might make a continuation story to it. By the way, the word count last chapter was three number six's. I realised that and said, hey why not add our favourite demon butler, Sebastian as a little easter egg here.**

 **Amour/Your PoV**

I open my eyes, still nothing. It's been 5 minutes, of just me walking here in darkness. Am I in purgatory? Surely, there would be some sign saying it was. I look around, there was still nothing. Great. Just swell.

"Hello! Anyone there?" I look around, I heard the voice, but couldn't see who was talking.

"Uh, yeah! I'm Amour, why am I here?"

"Oh deepest apologies, I sent you here by mistake." The voice said, when suddenly, a body emerged from the darkness. She had medium length brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. She smiled at me, as I plastered a fake smile back.

"I am Sophia Smiths, and this is my Terracle key." She said. I had no idea what she meant, so I just looked at her, and assumed she was just a crazy _cat_.

"Okay, can I please go back to my house?" I asked the person. She shook her head.

"Sorry! Do you know your universe number?"

I was pretty sure I was in a coma, at this rate. This girl was as crazy as Hawkmoth. I looked at the key hanging from her neck, and the small string holding it. I guess that was the key she was talking about? Whatever.

"I don't know, uh, how did I get here?" I asked

"Sorry! I sent you by mistake. I was looking for the Terrecle Empress, Catza. Do you know her?" She asked. I shook my head for no. God this person is crazy.

"Can you just please send me home?" I asked, as Sophia noded. She held her key, and pointed it towards my body, like she was Sailor Pluto or something.

"Here! Summon Terrecle! Chosen found, give me a Terrecle Key!"

And in a bright flash, I had a key on my neck. I had the same design as Sophia's but mine had a galaxy looking print.

"Okay, you can say anything you want to this key, and it has a chance of granting your wish. But there are exceptions. Say, 'Akuma Tenshi, Notes!' for a wish. If you say, 'Advisory, Galaxius!' then you can have me on the line, and you can ask me what you can or can't do, okay?" Sophia said. I just nodded my head, even if I had absolutely no idea what she had said.

"With this Terrecle key, I say unto you, Amour." Sophia held the key, near her chest, and held it at arm's length.

"Terrecle, send her to where she wants. Universe of Miracles. Miraculous! Copy Three!" She continued. I felt warmth and light surround me, as I smiled at myself, I would finally get home.

Until I realized what she said.

" _Universe of Miracles. Miraculous!"_

"Terrecle! Universal Swish!" Sophia said, before everything went white, and my body felt as light as a feather.

Before I had any time to react, she already said her final words to send me to the Miraculous Universe.

3rd Person PoV

 **Tom and Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie**

"Wake up Marinette! You'll be late!" Tikki said, looking at her chosen. Marinette just shrugged, and looked to the side.

"Just five more minutes…" The bluenette replied, smiling contently at herself.

"Marinette! It's 8:55!" Tikki screamed in Marinette's ear, as she shot up.

"Eight fifty-five! Oh no, I'M LATE AGAIN!" Marinette said, jumping out of bed, and running to her closet.

Tikki sighed, as she looked at the girl. Her chosen had always been late. Late at school, late at patrol, and even late at dinner. Marinette, even if she was Lady Luck, will be forever unlucky, when it comes to anything with a time limit of course.

"Tikki! Where is my bag?" Marinette said, hurrying as she looked everywhere for her beautiful pink backpack.

Until she realized she was holding it all this time.

"GAH! I've been holding it all along?! We don't have time, Tikki, let's go!" Marinette said, holding her kwami, and shoving her in her pink coin purse.

Your PoV

"GAAAAAHHHH!" I screamed. I was falling from the sky, and everything didn't make sense to me. I see the earth below, as fear took me.

I WAS GOING TO **DIE!**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I give a glass-breaking screech, as I neared the ground. I see something sharp and… tall? It looked like the Eiffel Tower.

'Wait, Sophia said _Miraculous_. Does that mean I'm in the Miraculous Universe?' I thought, I look at the ground below me, as I close my eyes, hoping Ladybug would save me, or even better, Chat Noir.

As I was about to fall to the ground, I remembered the key. The key, I needed to make a wish, any wish, as long as I lived!

"A-AKUMA TE-TENSHI NOTES!" I screamed. My key glowed, as I suddenly floated downwards, to an empty alley. I sighed as my feet touched the ground, how happy I was not to be dead. I exit the area when I bump into someone running.

"OOF! S-Sorry! I'm late for school." I open my eyes to see, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I did not expect her to bump into me. I stood up, calm and collected, when deep inside, I was screaming Adrienette.

Marinette immediately ran when she heard the school bell. I look around, it was definately Paris all right. I walk around, still with the key on my neck, when my stomach grumbled. I was hungry. I walked around, humming the miraculous theme as I was walking. I turn right in the street corner, when I smelled an amazing smell.

Food.

I was no glutton, but I would say I love eating. I walk inside the shop to see a man and a woman behind the counter. The woman looked Chinese and the man looked French.

"Welcome! What would you like today?" The woman said. Once I heard the voice, I knew who she was. Mrs. Dupain-Cheng.

"Maybe the croissant?" I say. Tom Dupain-Cheng got the bread from the heater, and put it in a cute bag.

"Alright, here you go!" Sabine said, as she handed me a croissant. I smiled as I got the bread.

"That would be 13 pence." Sabine said. My heart dropped, I had no money. I quickly think of something, when Ladybug's Luck was put on me.

"Uh, I'll be right back." I said, putting the croissant on the counter, and rushed out the room. I go back to the alley when I get my key.

"What was that again? Oh yeah, 'Advisory Galaxius!'" I say. My key becomes a brooch with a screen, similar to Sailor Moon's. I open the case, and see Sophia's face on the screen.

"Hi Amour!"

"Why am I here!? Why am I in the Miraculous Universe, and I need a better advisor!" I say, anger evident in my voice.

"Oh, well since you are a chosen for the Terrecle, you need to to stay in that world, and be able to survive their conditions!"

"WHAT! Sophia, I don't know how to survive on my own!" I say, looking at the screen. Sophia giggled.

"You will! Here, I'll give you a pet advisor. Just say 'Conseiller Petit' and you'll get a little pet advisor." I roll my eyes

"Well how do I get money? Or an apartment?" I ask.

"You will need to find out. Ask your PetVisor. I have to go, Sophia Out." She said. I look at the screen in disbelief. _How could that girl be so useless?_ I thought

"Might as well get a Pet thing. 'Conseiller Petit!'" I say, when a cute little kitten appeared in front of me.

"Hello! I am a KatVisor. What do you want me to be named?" The cat, uh, CatVisor said.

"So you give advice?" I ask. The kitty floated, as angel wings appeared on her back.

"Yes!"

"Like a butler. All butlers must be named _Sebastian._ " I said, obviously joking. But the little cat thing did _not_ take it as a joke.

At all.

"I'M NOT A DEMON BUTLER YOU STUPID!" The cat said, as it hissed at me. I roll my eyes, and thought of a real name.

"Ange, would be a nice name." I say. The cat looked at me, and agreed.

"Yes! That would be perfect!" Ange said.

"So uh, how do you get money?" I ask. The flying animal shook her head.

"You just say it duh! Akuma Tenshi Notes, but say what you want, because the last one you made was for emergencies."

"Akuma Tenshi Notes! Money!" I say. After two seconds, I was bombarded. _Literally._ With money. There was cash everywhere. It could fill up a stadium.

Well fine, not 'cash, cash', but it was on a credit card. With what seems to be, three billion euros. A tiny wallet, with the Terrecle Key zipper design was there too. I opened the white wallet, to also see a tiny screen on it. I wondered what it was, but I kept searching. The design inside was a colourful galaxy, instead of the white outer area. There was a pocket, with 35 One Hundred Euro Bills on it. I was freaking rich as hell.

"What's this screen for Ange?" I asked. The kitty went near me.

"If you click on the little heart on it, it will make me teleport in it." Ange said. I look around me, I still needed a phone, and some extra snacks as well.

"Akuma Tenshi Notes. Bag and Phone!" I say. A little sling bag was given to me, it was white, and simple. The zipper also had the Terrecle Key design. The inside was a galaxy. My phone was _amazing._ It was basically a perfect phone. Big screen, nice quality, awesome specs.

"Okay, you should hide, I don't want you to be seen." I say.

"Say 'Ange Disaperre'"

"Ange, Disaperre!" I say, the cat-angel got sucked into my phone, and was now my mobile assistant. I walk to the bakery again, seeing Mrs. and Mr. Dupain-Chengs faces happily light up was such a nice thing.

Eight Hours Later

I was walking back to the bakery. I was on Gotlib street now.I look around, lots of students were here, also walking home from school. After I went to the bakery, Tom and Sabine were quite surprised on how much I have. So I just went around Paris, and did many things.

"Hi! You're the one that I bumped into a while ago, right?" I turn around to see Marinette. With her iconic bag. I tried not to fangirl, but I couldn't help a small squeal.

"Oh yeah, I'm Amour. I'm new to Paris." I say, smiling at the girl.

"Where do you live?" She asked. Woah, immediately personal. I then realize, I don't have a house.

"She lives with me. Hello, I'm Catza." I see a girl. Her name I think, is the same as the person Sophia was looking for.

"So you're sisters? Nice. Nice to meet you two, I hope I see you around. Bye!" Marinette said, smiling at both of us.

"Are you the 'Catza', Sophia was talking about?" I ask, backing away from the girl. For all I know, she would be a pervert, or some kidnapper.

"Yes, you must be the new girl, Amour?" Catza said, she looked about 11, oddly enough, she seemed too young. I nodded in reply.

"Ah yes, you could stay with me, I want to see your progress as well." Catza continued. She gestured her car, as I got in. _I really hope she's not a kidnapper, but if I trusted Sophia…_

"Here we are!"

I look at the house- sorry, _mansion._ It was huge, as big a Gabriel Agreste's Mansion. I enter the palace-like place, and the inside had a nice modern home feeling. Catza showed me to my room. It was pretty big, it had basically everything in it. A computer, laptop, a king sized bed, a beautiful desk, and a personal mini-fridge, and a bathroom connected to it. It looked like _heaven._

"Enjoy! All of it is yours, call your PetVisor, if you need any help. We'll enroll you to a school tomorrow. I'll have to go, bye!" Catza said, running of. I wonder if she is the owner of the house. I haven't seen any parents, but there were a lot of butlers.

I look at the clock, it was 9:00 PM. I decided to go to sleep. I go to the closet, nothing was inside except for a big screen. I tapped on it and it was a digital wardrobe. I pick out a white pajama set, suddenly, the same sparkles like when I was teleported, went around me. I look down, and I was wearing the pajama set on the screen.

I decided not to fret, and I just went to the big bed, looking at the ceiling, and closed my eyes.

And fell asleep.

 **That's it! This took forever to write, so part three will be put out in a few days, cause I have school. Bye!**


End file.
